


Housing

by locian



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locian/pseuds/locian
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 7





	Housing

Housing，意为房屋、供给住宅、掩护、外罩。

接到这家文创公司HR的来电时，金道英正盘腿坐在宿舍的地板上整理大学四年的教材和其它相关资料，准备把这些纸质品拿到学校旁边的书店做二手转卖。

书籍被他分门别类地码成几堆，就近放在地上桌子上椅子上，场面有点凌乱以至于他匆忙起身去摸手机的时候不甚踢倒了其中一堆。

是寻常的面试邀约电话，正值毕业季，这类电话见怪不怪。金道英在决定回Y市工作前，在主流的招聘平台投过很多份简历，这家公司便是其中之一。当时一直没有回应，他都已经忘记了，刚才HR解释是因为主管到外地培训，所以拖到现在才联系。

其实金道英本人是想留在Z市的，只是一直没有拿到合适的offer才不得不决定回家。不当季的衣服被子已经打包寄回家，杂物整理得七七八八，行李收拾到一半，连车票都订好了。

他沉默一会，最终还是答应第二天前去面试，就当作是最后一次机会吧。

面试的过程比想象中顺利，相较于漫长的邀约等待时间，offer发放的速度让人惊讶，面试的第二天下午，金道英便接到了面试通过准备入职的通话。

预计的入职时间是下周四，先参加为期两天的新人入职培训，下下周一正式到部门工作。

现在是周五，分明还有五天的时间准备，金道英却着急起来，因为下周一就是毕业典礼，按照校方规定，所有应届毕业生都必须在毕业典礼当天搬出宿舍，这意味着他必须要在这个周末找到住的地方。

在学校附近住不是不行，只是和公司所在的CBD离得太远，按照上下班高峰期的交通路况和拥挤程度，通勤用时保守估计单程两小时。

好不容易拿到自己想要的offer，他不舍得放弃，只能在宿舍群里求救：

“我是不是要在CBD附近的城中村找小广告或者上那些租房网站？”

“别！！小心上当”

已经回家准备考公的舍友给他分享了一个视频链接，是关于毕业季租房的陷阱和提醒。金道英看完，默默关掉已经打开的租房网，发了条新动态。

「十万火急，求可靠的房屋中介」

毕业季找房子的人肯定不只有他一个，金道英寻思着自己能顺利钓到一个可靠的中介只是时间问题，没想到用时那么短，给他放鱼的人还是徐英浩。

徐英浩的私聊信息是在朋友圈发送成功的三分钟后发过来的：“你要找房子？”

“对，学长你有相熟的中介可以推荐吗？” 金道英从床上坐起，斟酌着字词回复

“想要在什么地段的？有没有什么特别要求？关键是，你的预算？”

徐英浩的提问很专业，金道英恍惚间怀疑他偷偷换了工作，从自由摄影师变成房产中介。

“靠近CBD或者临近地铁站都可以，就是想要找交通比较方便的。没有什么特别要求，最好能马上入住。钱不是问题”

“财大气粗的样子” 徐英浩笑他，没等他回复又发来一条：“中介没有，空房间倒有一个，你要搬过来吗？”

受宠若惊，金道英的手愣在屏幕前，明明身体里的每个细胞都在叫嚣着要，良心和理智最终占据上风：“搬进来的话，不会打扰到你们吗？”

“我们？”

“嗯”

“你说的是，我和家里的那扇大门吗？”

“不不不” 金道英被徐英浩惯用的开玩笑方式逗笑：“我说的是女朋友”

“我没有女朋友”

“男朋友也没有”

“I am single and available”

“道英呢？”

从房屋中介突然转到感情状况汇报，金道英被吓住了，盯着徐英浩一口气发过的消息，半晌才欣喜又得体不失矜持地回了两个字：

“me too”

金道英没有男朋友也没有女朋友，只有一个暗恋的学长。

所谓「六人定律」，指的是两个陌生人之间，可以通过六个人来建立联系。

金道英和徐英浩认识，不需要六个人，只需要两个共同朋友。

至今为止，他们总共才见过三次，却都是在对这两位朋友而言非常重要的时刻。

第一次见面是在大三那年的11月，一位学姐的毕业照拍摄现场。

学姐比金道英高一届，在他高一刚进学生会的时候帮了他很多，也和他分享了很多自己在学生会和校园生活的经验。后来在高三那么繁忙的阶段还亲切地给他指导，金道英心存感激，所以当收到邀请，不管时间地点都赶去赴约。

学姐所在的学校在祖国最南端的省份，临近热带，坐拥两个山头，即便已是11月，天气也没有几分秋冬气息。

等他顶着热情的太阳到达现场时，学姐没看到，倒是先看见几个同样是受邀前来拍毕业照的同学。金道英在Z市上大学，平日不愿意折腾，很少回家，与高中同学见面的机会自然不多，这会见着了便熟络地聊起来，一群人嘻嘻哈哈互相打趣的，虽然天气很热但心情也不坏。

正聊得兴起，学姐从不远处走来，身边还跟着一个背着单反撑着伞的男生。金道英长得高，身边和他持平的人已经很少见，可眼前这位逐渐走近的人比自己还要高出一些，体型也更壮实。

很有安全感

金道英不知道自己为什么在这个瞬间突然有这种奇怪的想法，但显然有这种想法的人不止他一个，旁边的同学已经先一步替他发出疑惑的声音：“这位迎面而来的帅哥是谁？！”

“是徐英浩啊，比你们高一届，当年新闻部的风云人物，你居然不知道？”

想要在学生时代成为风云人物，要不就外貌特别亮眼，要不就技能格外出众。

徐英浩显然是两者都是，外貌不用多说，单单是身高这点就足够亮眼，金道英觉得对方可以说是在日头底下发着光。至于技能点，金道英虽然没有在高中时期见过徐英浩，也曾在其他同学口中听说过这位新闻部学长的荣誉，是关于摄影这个模块的，年纪轻轻就拿下业内有名气的奖项，作为让学校贴金的优秀毕业生写进宣传素质教育的小册子里。

长得帅又会摄影这个定语已经足够吸引。

今天金道英看到真人，又觉得上天真不公平。因为除了这两点，徐英浩整个人都带着一种让人舒心的风度，连替女生撑伞遮阳的动作都体贴着小心翼翼。含笑偏头的神情落入金道英眼内，泛起一阵涟漪。

金道英突然想起学姐邀请他来参加毕业照拍摄时，提到一句这次过来跟拍的人是她刷爆了人情卡才请过来的，脑子一热直接就问出来：“学姐，你是不是喜欢他？”

学姐没想到他会如此直接，稍微愣了愣便笑开，大大方方承认：“喜欢自然是喜欢的，大概没有人会不喜欢他吧” 学姐把视线移向别处，语气染上几分失落：“但也只能是喜欢”

往后的一段时间里，金道英总会梦见徐英浩举着单反半蹲在他面前，半张脸隐在相机后面，半张脸迎着光，眯着眼数一二三，嘴角天生上翘的唇线都带着温柔，从下巴蔓延开来，令人心动。

有些人见一次便叫人宵想一宿，徐英浩大概是那种见一次叫人宵想好几宿的人。

就如学姐提到，没有人会不喜欢他。金道英觉得自己似乎是动了心，但并不认为他们之间还能有什么后续。短暂的相见也没有留下联系方式，过于浅薄的缘分，大抵会和这短暂的心动一同消失于时光里。

他是这样想的，直到那天发现原来他们之间的缘分没有那么浅。

Y市是以售卖玉器石材为主的二线城市，地方不大，但金道英也未曾想过邻居家的姐姐和徐英浩是初中前后辈并且邀请他来当婚礼摄像这种剧情会发生在自己身上。

搬家前住在隔壁的姐姐小时候对他处处照顾，算起来两家还有点亲戚关系，参加婚礼这种大事自然推脱不了。正值暑假，父母前往外地避暑，哥哥刚好在出差，任务便落到金道英头上。

金道英当天特地克服困难起了个早，带着父母准备的新婚礼物来到姐姐家，看看有没有需要帮忙的地方。他的本意是好的，但是等来到目的地，被满屋子的陌生人吓得手足无措。

虽然金道英打小机灵活泼，但这也是仅限于面对的人是熟悉的情况下。可眼下这屋子里的人，除新娘和新娘的父母，其他亲戚和伴娘姊妹都是陌生的。

阿姨接过他的贺礼，对着这个从前邻居家乖巧的小孩笑弯了眼，让他不用太拘谨赶紧找个位置坐一坐。

让他安心坐下是很难的，房里人多，显然是不需要他的帮忙。金道英摆摆手打算去婚房跟姐姐打个招呼，再找个借口提前离开。

待他来到房间门口，却意外地看见在这个空间里他的第四个熟人，说是熟人并不准确，是有过一面之缘的徐英浩。

金道英确实没想到会在这种场合遇到徐英浩，他惊讶地愣在门口，反应过来转身想走的时候被对着梳妆台化妆的姐姐看见，他僵硬地笑着问好，故意不去看举着摄像机立在一旁的人。

他回到客厅，假装不经意地问起，才知道阿姨口中的这个帅小伙是姐姐的中学后辈，也是今天的摄像师。新学期开学金道英就大四了，比他高一届的徐英浩已经工作是正常。他瘪瘪嘴，决定还是留下来，虽然别人可能不认得他。

选择留下来的话，无所事事确实不妥，鉴于他一米八的身高，装饰墙壁的工作就交到他手里。他拿着串有“HAPPY WEDDING”这几个字母的绳子挂饰，先贴好左右两边作固定，正打算贴中间，不料右边的绳子突然松开，金道英手忙脚乱地想去扶，被另一个人先一步压住。

“啊，谢谢…” 金道英转头一看，帮他的正是徐英浩，大脑一片空白，不知道该怎么打招呼。

“嗯，不客气。道英想谢谢的话，今天要不要当我的助手呢？”

“诶？” 金道英意外地瞪大眼睛，原来徐英浩认得他。

“因为朋友临时有事，今天我们人手不够，是很简单的工作，如果可以的话…”

金道英听到徐英浩的解释才反应过来，连忙点头：“我没关系，如果能帮到学长的话”

“还好…”徐英浩似乎松了一口气，金道英本来还想说举手之劳不必客气，就听到他带着笑意的声音响起：“还好你记得我” 

这句话里的意思暧昧，金道英被对方上翘的嘴角弄得有点晕，连带大脑也晕晕乎乎的，替对方背上器材包，按照对方的指示开始在跟拍新娘子的时候帮忙。

都说认真工作的男人最帅，这句话虽然俗气，但是对的。徐英浩举着相机拍花絮的时候，光线从侧面照亮了他的半张脸，深深浅浅轮廓分明，金道英想起自己的那些梦境，和梦境不同的是，这次他真真切切地感受到心动。

接新娘的队伍会在下午1点15分到达，准备妥当的人打算趁着空隙去买饮料补充能量。一旦有人提出要买饮料，响应的人一下子多了起来。

楼下有饮料店，徐英浩整理着单子喊金道英一起出门。金道英靠着沙发上本想拒绝，但是看着已经换好衣服上好妆的姊妹们只能认命跟着人离开空调房。

正是盛夏，外边热得很。

金道英刚踏出大堂就颇为怨念地看了徐英浩一眼，徐英浩也不恼，哈哈地笑了两声直接摸了摸他的头。他的脾气就这样没原则地消了一大半，剩下的小部分随着对方轻快的脚步蒸发于高温中。

焦糖奶茶加珍珠椰果是金道英的心水奶茶list，但是在他看见徐英浩毫无犹豫地下单一杯冰美式之后，突然觉得自己的口味过于孩子气，但是咖啡的话他的确不太乐意，要不喝奶茶不加珍珠椰果？

徐英浩在看着他，金道英低声喃喃：“加什么好呢？”

“加，加个好友吧？”

金道英再次不解地看向对方，徐英浩也被自己的话逗笑了，把自己的手机递到他面前：“我说，加个好友吧，道英”

金道英不是一个笑点低的人，但是徐英浩这个有点老套的搭讪方式，或者说这个无厘头的接梗方式直直地戳中他的笑点，让他在理解了这句话之后忍不住扶着对方的手臂笑弯了腰。

徐英浩的瞳仁是棕色的，金道英点了一杯巧克力。

这句话带来的好心情持续了整个下午，期间因为徐英浩的夸奖像充电一般，又持续了好一段时间。

金道英帮忙拍了一小段接亲的视频，他第一次在这种重要场合帮忙录像，因而在徐英浩检查回放的时候略带紧张地确认拍得好不好，徐英浩语气特别夸张地回了一句拍得超级好，金道英的脸有点热，不好意思地摆摆手：“哪有？学长的照片拍得更好”

“是吗？”

“嗯！”金道英用力地点点头，特别真挚：“看学长拍照感觉摄影很有趣”

“道英如果想学话我可以教你”

金道英和徐英浩相处了大半天，越发觉得对方有趣又温柔，虽然很爱开玩笑但是并不过分，处处体贴着别人。

这大概是他的性格如此，那么对于被他照顾的人，却是不容易分辨这种照顾的原因。

“Johnny这么会照顾人，你女朋友肯定很幸福”

晚饭时候金道英被安排和摄像组坐在一桌，徐英浩坐在他身边帮他夹了一筷子的菜，他正低头吃着，突然听到对面的人这么问了一句。

徐英浩低低地笑着，又给金道英夹了一个炸鲜奶：“那你得问她才知道”

金道英欢呼雀跃了一整天的心像被浇了一盆冷水，连本该带着甜味的炸鲜奶也尝出了酸涩。

他记得又如何，他照顾你又如何，金道英想，这不过是自作多情罢了。

对金道英来说，第二次见面的最后算是不欢而散，他表面没有泄露一丝情绪，只是以住得近为由拒绝了徐英浩的接送，到家后倒在床上差点想把徐英浩的联系方式给删了，最后到底是不舍得。

金道英虽然是喜欢徐英浩，但对方既然有女朋友，那就只能是偷偷喜欢。

暗恋都是有时限，金道英不确定自己这份心动会持续多久，会不会像学姐一样选择放弃。

金道英时隔近半年再次见到徐英浩，依旧在Y市，在学姐的婚礼上。第一次见面他们一个是学姐的跟拍一个是学姐的客人，而第三次见面，他们都是作为朋友出席的。

学姐这婚结得突然，她解释是遇到合适的，想快点和对方进入人生的下一个阶段，虽然突然，但情感都是真的。

“那你不喜欢学长了吗？”金道英小心翼翼地开口提问。

学姐皱起眉头想了想才明白他口中的学长是谁，摇摇头：“我当时说的喜欢，还不至于到那种喜欢，你放心，我现在很幸福”

那他自己呢？

金道英转头看向和另外几个朋友聊着天的徐英浩，觉得自己因为降温有点感冒的大脑更迷糊了。

因为这次他们这几个老同学只是酒席的客人，所以吃完饭就闲下来了。一行人饭后去看了场电影，从影院出来发现离晚饭的时间还远着，想找个地方休息一下，不知道是谁先提议的，说徐英浩的家离这里近，问能不能去他家玩一玩。

徐英浩向来热情，自然欢迎。

徐英浩的家是两层带前后院的房子，5、6个人来到就在一楼的客厅找好位置休息。金道英的手机没电了，一看桌子旁的充电器已经被人先一步借用，不得不向徐英浩求助。

“楼上的书房有，你跟我来”

徐英浩今天穿了一件深棕色的卫衣，连松紧绳都认真地系着蝴蝶结，外面搭着一件米白色的羊羔绒短外套，显得整个人都毛绒绒特别温暖。

金道英觉得自己可能是感冒上头了，否则怎么会有走过去抱抱他的想法呢。

徐英浩从书桌地抽屉翻出一个充电器，正想递给金道英，发现后者的视线落在窗边的摇椅上，不觉失笑：“是我爷爷的椅子，他就喜欢在上面午睡，如果你想坐的话也没关系”

金道英有点不好意思，但他内心想躺下的想法更浓烈，道了谢就坐到摇椅上。摇椅旁边的小桌子上放着本英文版的《小王子》：“我可以看这个吗？”

“当然” 徐英浩帮他接好充电器，转身准备离开房间：“你在这里休息一下吧，我先下去看看他们在做什么”

“好，谢谢你”

徐英浩带上房门离开，房间内静悄悄的，金道英却看不进书页上的英文句子，摇椅一晃一晃的，他握着书脊的手卸力，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

等他醒来时眼前一片漆黑，金道英慌里慌张地以为自己瞎了，抬手往脸上一摸才发现他只是戴着眼罩，反倒被自己的想法逗笑。拉下眼罩发现正值黄昏，夕阳从窗户投入，依旧是一室宁静。金道英身上盖着毛毯，他坐直了些，才发觉原来连双脚也被照顾到，脚踝都裹得严严实实的。

毛毯带着淡淡的熏香味道，是徐英浩身上的味道。

“醒了？”徐英浩推门而入，捧着杯冒着热气的茶坐到他身边，把茶放到他手里：“你感冒了，还有点发烧，先喝点药，不行就要去看医生”

人在生病的时候格外脆弱，金道英刚醒的大脑有点迟钝，他听着徐英浩温柔的话语，只觉得心里委屈，不由得皱眉，眼睛染上湿意。

看着金道英马上就要哭的样子，徐英浩以为他烧得难受，有点慌张地覆上他的额头探他的温度，温度不高，便柔声安慰：“喝了就好了”

徐英浩的掌心带着感冒药的温度，金道英觉得自己一辈子都不会好了。

因为他这辈子都遇不上第二个像徐英浩这样的人。

毕业典礼后，金道英一手拖着行李箱和挂着袋子，一手抱着个箱子在宿舍楼下等徐英浩。其实和其他同学对比，他的行李已经不算多了，可是徐英浩还是有点意外，主要是他送给金道英的多肉小盆栽，金道英没有手接。

毕业不送花送盆栽，大概是只有徐英浩才想的出来的，因为金道英有养多肉的习惯。

“你的房间有窗台” 徐英浩走在前面，帮他拿着盆栽和行李箱，还没进家门就热情地给他介绍着房间。

“那正好适合养这些小东西” 金道英应着，等着徐英浩开门，却见他打开房门后站着不动，不明所以地问道：“怎么了？”

“没什么” 徐英浩转身看着金道英，拍拍自家大门的门板，做出一个请的手势：“我和我家的大门，都很欢迎你的到来”

金道英想起那天的聊天内容，忍不住靠着墙笑出声。不管是什么时候，徐英浩总有办法让他笑得这样开怀。

徐英浩领他进房间，金道英看到放在床边的盒子：“这是？”

“毕业礼物”

“那我现在可以拆吗？”

“当然可以，送给你的”徐英浩看着金道英直接坐到地上，头顶都是毛毛躁躁的，拆了盒子的蝴蝶结，拿出里面的相机，继而惊讶地抬头看向他。

徐英浩喜欢他这个反应：“我说过你想学我可以教你”

金道英和徐英浩没住在一起前，隔三差五会想徐英浩为什么会那么好；在和徐英浩住在一起之后，一天想个三五遍，为什么徐英浩能这么好？

住的地方离公司不算远，步行八分钟外加五个地铁站的距离，理论通勤时间可以在30分钟内。理论通勤的意思是，当天的地铁不需要挤两三趟，可是金道英入职的第一个星期都没有遇到过这种情况。

死亡三号线之所以能被称作死亡三号线，除了客流量特别大以外，还有它奇怪的站点设置。比如有一班车会走另一个方向，比如有一班车会不停靠他想下的站点，比如有一班车会接驳到观光线。

入职的第一周，徐英浩在同一个大厦有拍片工作，金道英拒绝了他的顺风车：“学长也不是每次工作都能顺路，我还是提前熟悉一下吧”

金道英说得在理，徐英浩放下车钥匙，回房间把器材包换成小一个号的。

“？”

“熟悉也要有人带着你吧”

金道英和徐英浩一同出门，并肩走在清晨还带着困意的街道，他跟在徐英浩背后刷卡进站，站在队伍后面看列车信息，抓着对方的小臂在拥挤的车厢内保持平衡，偶尔偏头能看到他的嘴角。午餐各自解决，下午茶时间徐英浩偶尔会给他带一杯奶茶或巧克力。下班时刻，如果金道英不用加班，那他到楼下大堂时，徐英浩多半已经坐在沙发上修着图等他了。两个人坐上回程的地铁，踩在带着倦意的路面上，在外边吃饭或回家做饭。

这样的日子持续了七个工作日，中间夹着一个周末，社会新人金道英提前感觉到安定。

第二周开始，徐英浩的工作告一段落，赋闲在家的人表示不介意当护兔使者，被金道英红着脸咬牙强烈拒绝。往后金道英能在下班或者结束加班后在家看到徐英浩，后者会等他吃饭或者帮他备宵夜，再往后徐英浩接了新的工作，开始频繁的出差。金道英回家之后，在黑暗中站了几分钟才想起要开灯。

文创公司在八月底有周年庆活动，准备阶段的工作极其繁重，这也是为什么他们安排的入职时间会这么迅速。职场初丁尚未学会如何安排工作和排解压力，那段时间金道英全凭着一口气咬牙撑下来的。

这种高强度和高压力的工作结束后，整个人会进入虚脱状态。所以在庆功宴上，金道英听着略懂手相的同事夸他的人生顺风顺水，想做什么都会成功，还有一个默默喜欢他在他身边的贵人帮着他，只是意思意思地笑笑，喝了一大口啤酒的大脑有点混沌，又很清醒地在内心反驳：“是个鬼，都快累死了”

庆功宴一直到11点，酒意上头，金道英晕晕乎乎的却有点兴奋，看到昨天刚结束出差回家的徐英浩来接他时，直接喊着“英浩哥”就跑到他跟前。

“喝了很多吗？”徐英浩倒是第一次见他这个样子，让他到副驾驶上坐好：“困了可以睡一下，我到了喊你”

金道英迷迷糊糊应着，回家这一路安安静静像真的睡着了一样。

从地下停车场到电梯，徐英浩本想着按自家所在的楼层，跟在他旁边的金道英先按亮一楼的按键：“英浩哥，我想吃冰淇淋，可以去买吗？”

为什么不呢？九月的晚上依旧很闷热。

金道英的脸有点红，动作神情看着倒不像醉了。徐英浩跟在他身后看他驾轻就熟地在便利店的冰柜里翻找，突然停下：“没有原味的”

徐英浩给他拿了香芋味：“吃这个味道的可以吗？”

“好吧”

金道英咬着冰淇淋走在前面，徐英浩不远不近地跟在他身后，是伸手就可以捉住的距离，因为他还是在怀疑金道英已经醉了。

果然，眼前走得好好的人突然走歪准备撞到路边的消防栓上，徐英浩连忙伸手一捉一拉一抱，把人带到自己怀里。人是没有撞上消防栓，但是转身的过程中手松了一下，冰淇淋啪得掉到地上。

徐英浩感觉到怀里的人僵硬了一下，低头看着化在地上粉紫粉紫的糕体，打了个嗝毫无征兆地就哭了出来。

徐英浩简直被他吓坏了，连忙低头去看他的眼睛：“怎么了？因为冰淇淋掉了吗？没事没事，不要哭，我再买给你，不哭了好不好？嗯？”

成年人哭的理由可以很奇怪，比如是忘记了带钥匙又或者是掉了冰淇淋。其实他们并不是因为这些小事在哭，而是这些小事成为了他们宣泄压力的突破点。

金道英吸了吸鼻子，先是点头然后摇头，哽咽着断断续续：“连冰淇淋都没有我想吃的味道…说什么事事顺利，工作烦，甲方烦，喜欢你又不敢说，我好累啊…”

“你说什么？！” 徐英浩扶正金道英：“你喜欢谁？”

金道英只顾着哭：“那个喜欢我的贵人在哪里啊？他真的能帮我吗？他为什么还不来找我…”

“道英” 徐英浩捧着他的脸：“虽然不知道你在说什么，但是如果你愿意的话，我可以做这个喜欢你的人。道英，我喜欢你”

金道英抬手抹了一把眼泪，直直地看着徐英浩：“你为什么要喜欢我啊？明明我住在你家，连房租都没有付”

“那你现在付”

“怎么…唔”

金道英还没来得及问出口的话，被堵在徐英浩温柔的唇瓣间。

酒醉的早上，起床格外困难。金道英坐在床上发了五分钟的呆，才把昨晚的记忆全数找回来，他连拖鞋都顾不得穿就往厨房跑，徐英浩听到身后的动静转身，正好被他扑了满怀。

金道英没有穿鞋子，徐英浩决定给家里的地板铺一层地毯，不过在那之前，要先逗一下他的小兔子。

“道英一大早就这么着急地想来付房租吗？”

金道英瞪圆了眼睛，被徐英浩凑近亲了亲脸颊，终于反应过来，原来不是梦。

他住进了徐英浩的house，找到了最好的归属。

徐英浩家里有一个书房，被他改成独立的小工作室，里面放着金道英说不出名字但是看上去就知道贵的镜头和器材，所以就算徐英浩并没有说过这个房间不许进，如果没有特殊情况金道英是不会随意进去的。

所谓的特殊情况，包括寻找丢失的扫地机器人。

扫地机器人本是按下开关就会开展工作的机器，自然不可能自己四处跑动，莫名不见踪影大抵是用完忘记收好。

“可能在书房” 徐英浩蹲下把正趴在地上搜索茶几底的人拉起来，帮他理了理刘海，再把手上刚泡好的咖啡递到他嘴边：“要尝尝吗？”

闻着不是他喜欢的味道，金道英不乐意地皱眉，推开杯子以及杯子的主人，径直往书房走。

黑色的圆形机器人孤单地躲在房间的一角，位置有点尴尬，刚好在工作台和窗台的间隙里，金道英只能侧身弯腰把机器“拯救”出来。这个动作有点费力，他把机器放到桌上，敲了两下后背又伸了个懒腰，激出了些生理泪水，被泪水模糊的视线落在对面书架顶层的相框上。

深蓝色暗花的相框里放在的是自己的照片，金道英认为既然照片里的人是他那就没有他不能看的道理，即便他未曾见过这张照片。

照片里的人站在校道上，背后是高大的椰子树树干。金道英看见两年前的自己对着镜头的方向侧身往后看，也许是有什么开心的事，笑得很灿烂，午后明媚的阳光落在他身上，被镜头定格的是专属于少年的生动与明朗。

“找到了吗？”

拍摄者适时出现，金道英把相框转向他：“你什么时候拍的？”

徐英浩既然决定把照片放在这里，就没有把它当成是秘密的打算，他走近一些：“那天看到不由自主就按下了快门，你知道的，摄影师对于美好的事物都会有用镜头纪录下来的冲动”

语毕故意停了停，等待金道英的反应，却见对方只是淡定地点点头，这不是他想要的：“道英，我在夸你”

“我知道！谢谢你” 金道英这句谢谢有点咬牙切齿的味道，徐英浩一向爱逗他，他本能把内心的羞涩藏好，这下又不得不表露出来。心中不服，打算转守为攻：“所以你对我是一见钟情？”

徐英浩用手指摩挲着相框，金道英从他的动作解读出珍惜的意味：“也不算是，只是照片洗出来之后发现越看越喜欢，照片是，人也是”

这是比一见钟情更让人心跳加速的回答，金道英瞪着眼睛不知道该做什么反应，徐英浩总算是看到自己想要的反应，佯装委屈地拉下嘴角：“所以我第二次看见你的时候就想追你，但是你太冷漠了，我还以为你不喜欢我”

“我哪有？！” 金道英回忆起那被难过和伤心占据的半年，差点就要跳起来反驳：“我多喜欢你啊”

“你没有？” 徐英浩忽略他的告白，莫名其妙就和他杠起来，抬手在另外一层拿出一个盒子，从盒子里拿出一台旧款手机：“那让我们来看看当时的聊天记录”

“好啦好啦” 金道英按住他打算开机的手，被徐英浩一个反手牵住，干脆就着晃了晃，放低声音：“我那时以为你有女朋友呀…”

“为什么呢？”

“你说的啊，「那你要问她才知道」”

眼看金道英越说越小声，徐英浩差点以为他要哭，连忙去捧他的脸，看见他一脸“你这是在干嘛”的表情才松口气笑笑：“傻瓜，我当时是看着你说的啊”

在旁人看来，金道英素来是清冷的，但是对着徐英浩的时候便不喜掩饰自己的情绪，像是一只任性的兔子，要哄要闲全凭心意。明明是意外的表情，嘴上不肯认输。

“谁是你女朋友？！”

“当然不是你” 炸毛了得马上哄，徐英浩赶紧去抱人，不料人往后一步躲开。

“不是我？！徐英浩，你再说一遍？”

“……”

END.


End file.
